


"C-Can I call you daddy?"

by Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Josh, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Punishments, Smut, Top Tyler, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire/pseuds/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire
Summary: "Can I ask you something, Ty?""Of course.""C-Can I call you daddy?""Pardon me?" Tyler's eyes widened.I stared at Tyler fearfully for a few seconds. "I-Im sorry, Tyler.. it was a stupid question I-""Excuse me." I tried to stand and go back to my bunk, but he grabbed my hand."Little princesses don't call their daddies by their first name, babyboy."





	1. Don't talk about yourself in such a negative way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about this

"Hey." Josh walked up to Tyler and a fan backstage, panting.

"Hey!" The fan cut in and smiled, practically bouncing around in excitement.

"Can I have your autograph??"

"Sure." Josh smiled and took the paper, signing it and adding a little heart at the end. He was in a really good mood right now, so he didn't mind making a fans day.

She squealed when she took it back, holding it to her chest with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." She sniffled. "You two are the reason I'm still here today." 

"We're honored." Tyler smiled. His cheeks were reddening and Josh could see pure joy behind his smile.

Tyler always loved knowing he saved someones life.

"Um.. can I hug you?"

He leaned in and hugged her tightly, her hands shaking. Josh felt shameful jealousy pang in his gut, and he didn't know why.

"I'm sweaty, but of course." Josh hugged her as well, feeling his heart jump a little when he realized he somewhat saved her as well.

"It was nice meeting you guys." A tear fell down her cheek.

"It was nice meeting you, too." Josh smiled.

"Stay alive." Tyler said quietly, her eyes darting over to him. She nodded, understanding he was completely serious. He gave her one last warm smile before she turned and walked away.

Backstage started to clear up, they were about to do an encore and everyone was getting back into place.

"You're so amazing, Tyler." Josh smiled at him. "You save so many people."

"So do you." He nudged him gently.

"I'm just the drummer, you're the one who delivers the message."

Tyler didn't like that.

He put his hand on Josh's chest and gently pushed him back until he was standing against the wall. 

"Don't talk about yourself in such a negative way." He slid his hand up to Josh's throat. His breath hitched, and he looked into Tyler's eyes. He didn't squeeze, he just held it there.

This was super unusual. Tyler never showed a super dominant side, and it honestly turned Josh on a little bit.

"O-okay. I'm sorry." Josh whispered.

"It's okay, Josh." He kissed his neck right under where his thumb was resting.

"Let's go do a performance we'll be proud of."

________

The crowd erupted after a moment of silence.

Josh jumped up and ran to the front, and Tyler stepped back and held his arms out, motioning over to Josh like he was presenting him. Praising him. Josh just pointed back at Tyler, trying to push the credit over to him, and the audience ate it up.

They ran off waving, saying 'goodbye' and 'thank you for coming'.

Once they were off stage, Tyler shoved Josh against the wall and kissed him harshly. Josh panicked, who knows who would see this?? Luckily though, this was where the curtains are controlled and there was no body there at the moment.

Tyler slipped his hand up Josh's shirt and gently ran his fingers over Joshs happy trail. He licked Josh's bottom lip asking permission, and Josh happily obliged.

Tyler slipped his tongue past Josh's lips, tasting a hint of the coffee Josh had before the show.

They heard footsteps nearby, and Tyler gripped Josh's butt roughly before pulling away and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He didn't say a word, he just silently walked back to the bus and left Josh panting and sweaty against the wall.


	2. You're my little princess

**Josh's POV**

I didn't know what to do at first.

He never shows that kind of dominance towards me, towards anyone, especially when it comes to that.

He jokes around at interviews, yeah, but usually when we're alone it's casual.

That's why I'm afraid to ask him.

We've been dating for about a year and a half now, and it's always equality between us.

I want him to be my daddy.

I've been ashamed of my fantasies for years, I've known since I was a teenager exactly what I want. I just know if I don't tell him, the stress might get to me and ruin our relationship. If I do tell him, he'll freak out and it'll ruin our relationship.

I don't really know what to do.

I calmed myself down before I fixed my shirt, and i headed back to the bus.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Back there? The whole shoving and rough thing?"

"I'm sorry"

"No don't be, I just wanted to know what it was"

"Just adrenaline. Amped up, crazy after the show, you know."

"Oh"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you in the morning?"

"Okay"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you, too d- Tyler." I quickly turned away and climbed walked to the bunks.

I almost let it slip.

I groaned and shoved my red face into the pillow.

________

_I got up from my bunk and walked to the couch. I sat on my feet, back straight and hands on my knees facing him. "Daddy?"_

_"Yes, sugar?"_

_"I want you."_

_He didn't look up from his phone. "What was that?"_

_"I want you, please?" He looked up to my puppy eyes and smiled._

_"I can't say no to that face, now can I?"_

_I shook my head. He looked down and realized what I was wearing._

_"Got dressed up for daddy, did we?" I nodded quickly._

_"Show me."_

_I jumped up and stood by the arm of the couch on his side so I could be closer, covering my face in embarrassment when his eyes skimmed my body. I was wearing white layered panties with a tiny black bow on the front. They were strapped to hot pink long socks that had light pink vertical stripes and little pink bows._

_He bit his lip as he eyed me, and his eyes stopped on my neck._

_"Baby, what's that?"_

_"Do you like it?"_

_"Yes, but answer my question."_

_"It's something I got today. It's for you." I giggled._

_"What does it say?"_

_"Daddy's little princess." It was black and had a silver buckle, it was rather bulky but it came with a leash. It had those words in silver studs on the front, making it clear I was proudly his._

_"It looks beautiful on you." He smiled and set the phone down._

_I toyed with the collar around my neck as he stood up._

_He circled around me, and I knew not to move without his permission._

_"It all looks beautiful on you."_

_"Thank you, daddy."_

_"Now, what did you ask me earlier?"_

_"I want you. I want to make you feel happy."_

_"That's sweet of you, sweetie. But what if I made you feel happy this time?"_

_"Wh-" before I could question it, he grabbed the back of my neck and bent me over the side of the couch. He grinded harshly against my bottom, making me gasp quietly and grip the fabric of the couch._

_"You're my princess. You should be treated like one."_

_I heard the sound of a buckle being undone, a zipper, and clothing shuffling._

_He grinded against me again._

_"You're so beautiful, babyboy."_

_"Thank you, sir."_

_He gently squeezed the back of my neck with one hand, using the other to slide my new panties down my thighs._

_"Are you ready, princess?"_

_"Y-yes sir."_

_He positioned himself above me, leaning down to press a kiss to my neck as he slowly began to push into-_

I jumped awake to Tyler shaking my arm.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're mumbling and squirming. I thought you were having a nightmare."

"No, I'm okay"

"Good. Go on back to sleep, I'll be-"

"Tyler, wait."

Now was as good a time as ever to tell him.

I jumped out of my bunk and took his hand, leading him to the couch.

The same couch my face was pressed against two minutes ago.

I sat him down and took a deep breath.

"Can I ask you something, Ty?"

"Of course."

"C-Can I call you daddy?"

"Pardon me?" Tyler's eyes widened.

I stared at Tyler fearfully for a few seconds. "I-Im sorry, Tyler.. it was a stupid question I-"

"Excuse me." I tried to stand and go back to my bunk, but he grabbed my hand.

"Little princesses don't call their daddies by their first name, babyboy."

I shot a look into his eyes, and he was definitely being serious.

"I-I'm sorry, daddy." I said quietly.

_This felt so right._

"Now, that was naughty of you." He shook his head, but didn't let go of my hand.

"What do we do to naughty boys?"

"We get punished." I said, almost hopefully.

"That's right. Since this is your first time being bad, I will let you choose your punishment."

"What punishments do I choose from, sir?"

"Spanking, no touching yourself for three days, or no touching daddy for a week."

"Spanking." I said quietly.

"What was that?"

"Spanking, please." I corrected myself.

He nodded and brought me to his knees. He bent me over and placed his hand on my bum.

"You get ten. Count with me, okay baby?"

I nodded.

He rubbed gently before bringing his hand up and back down. It was harder than I thought, and I yelped a little on contact.

"One." We said together.

Again, he brought his hand down, hard.

"Two."

He did this to ten, getting harder and harder with every swat. By ten, tears were pouring down my face.

"Good boy." He placed a soothing kiss on the small of my back before helping me up.

"Oh, baby" he wiped my tears.

"Did I go too hard?"

"No, sir. Thank you." He swept me up bridal style and carried me to the bunk.

He laid me down under the covers, then climbed in with me.

"Goodnight, Josh." He pulled me in and snuggled me close.

I got comfortable and breathed him in.

"Goodnight, Ty."

 

  
I honestly couldn't wait to live out that dream I had earlier.

 


	3. You did so good, Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First amount of smut, not super graphic. It probably will be in the next chapter, though, so be warned.

"Wake up, princess." I heard a familiar voice whisper in my ear.

At first I thought it was just a dream. But then last night events slowly came back in a blur as I shifted my legs, feeling a slight sting on my bum. I felt a warm body pressed tightly against me from behind, snuggled close with a calming heartbeat.

_This was very real._

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Good morning, daddy." I said quietly, in a higher voice than usual. My submissive side was already peaking through.

"You took your punishment so well last night, baby." He whispered a little quieter, mouthing my earlobe gently. My breath quickened a little bit with such beautiful contact.

"Thank you, sir." I tilted my head down away from his lips. "That tickles." I giggled.

I stopped giggling when I felt him slide his hand around my waist. I gasped quietly when he placed it on the outside of my jeans.

"You took it so well, I think perhaps you deserve a reward."

"R-reward?"

"Yes, sweetheart. What reward do you want?"

"T-touch me" I whimper. This felt so awkward, but so right. 

"What do you say?"

"Please. Please touch me Tyler-"

I winced when he gripped me through my jeans, it wasn't an award at all. This hurt like a mother fucker.

"I-Im sorry sir. It slipped-"

"It's okay. You're new to this, I'll let that one slide."

"Thank you."

"Now, where were we?" He loosened his grip and slid his hand to my belly.

"I was asking you to please touch me, daddy."

"Oh, right." He chuckled and slipped his hand into my boxers, gripping my erection with the perfect amount of pressure.

_"Oh."_

I wasn't used to this kind of connection. It was usually bland; in, out done. Sleep. That's all. But this, this was fantastic.

"Yeah?" I tilted my neck up this time, giving him better access to my sensitive skin.

"Fuck.. Yeah." Is all I was able to get out. I didn't even know what I was agreeing with, but I was agreeing whole heartedly. 

I yelped when he bit down on the tendon in my neck.

"Watch your mouth."

"I'm sorry, s-sir." I closed my eyes and whimpered.

He released in forgiveness, and he licked gently at the reddening mark.

"So pretty.. so, so pretty.." He mumbled in my ear.

He finally began to move his hand, making my eyes shoot open and shivers run down my spine.

He pumped his hand slowly, painfully slowly, continuing to kiss the side of my neck. 

I felt my breathing hitch and my face turn red, and I whimpered quietly.

"The bus driver is out for a few hours. You can make as much noise as you want to." He whispered, and i let the tension in my chest go.

I let out a quiet, but firm moan.

He seemed to like that, I felt him smirk against my neck and pump faster.

He searched for the sweet spot, a noticable tremor erupted in my body when he did. He sucked in that spot gently, then a little harder, making my skin break out in almost painful goosebumps. This would definitely leave a mark.

Then I let out a loud, almost pornographic moan when he slid his thumb over my tip.

A strange, unfamiliar fire began to build up in my stomach, my erection beginning to feel more tender and sensitive. I knew what it was, but it's never seen so intense before. 

All because of the circumstances.

He noticed, and he whispered in my ear again. "You're mine" he spoke softly, his warm breath ghosting against my skin. "All mine" 

The fire became unbearable, but I couldn't put it out until he said I could. I couldn't ask, either.

"All y-yours" I whispered. My legs started to shake, as well as my voice. 

Tears pooled in my eyes, beginning to pour uncontrollably as I used every ounce of energy to hold on.

He still didnt notice.

He was pumping harshly now, but in the best of ways.

I gripped the sheets until my knuckles began to ache, the tremors in my legs becoming uncontrollable.

When I let out a tiny sob, he finally noticed. 

He whispered. "Say my name."

"T-Tyler.." I whispered back accidentally,  that wasn't the name he meant. But he didn't blame me.

He kissed my neck one last time.

"Let go, baby. For me."

That was all it took for me to breathe out in a low moan, releasing every bit of that built up tension.

I put out the fire.

My muscles spasmed severely, almost like I was electrocuted.

I made a mess all over his hand and my boxers. My grip on the sheets loosened, and I shut my soaked eyes.

"You did so good, Josh."

"Thank y-you."

"Come on, baby." He climbed out of the bunk and motioned for me to follow. 

I tried to, but the tremors of the afterglow were still haunting me. My legs gave out, and he caught me.

He picked me up like last night and carried me to the bathroom.

He undressed me and brought me to the shower. I smiled when I glanced in the mirror, seeing the several dark purple marks he left. I was _his._  He sat me with my knees to my chest under the warm water, the shaking finally at ease. I relaxed as the water showered over me, in a protective, comfortable way. He grabbed the washcloth and started to clean up the mess I had just made, humming to an unknown tune.

 

I could get used to this.


	4. I thought I hurt you

"Why did you treat me so well like that?" I asked curiously as we got ready for tonight's show. We were headed out for practice and I wasn't sure if I needed to hide his markings or not, so I was standing awkwardly undecided on what shirt to wear.

"Because the afterglow can be a bitch." He chuckled. "I saw your legs shake for several minutes. I didn't know you needed permission, and when you deny your climax for that long it can make it so intense that your body can't function right for a while."

Well, that made sense. The feeling in my legs went completely numb when I stood up and I was tingly and sleepy.

"What shirt should I wear?"

"None." He winked.

"But... My neck" I looked in the mirror again, the marks just as dark as before.

"That's okay. It's no one's business, baby." He strode over and kissed the sensitive marks, making me shiver with delight.

"Well, if you say so... Daddy." I smirked.

He giggled and continued dressing, as well as I.

________

As soon as we got to sound check, it was like last night never happened.

He hid his dominant side completely, his quiet voice and slight hunch like always. It was cute, I have to admit.

We went backstage to finish getting ready as people flooded through the doors, murmuring in excitement.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled and headed for the stage.

The concert went as they usually do, him putting his heart into the vocals, me putting my soul into the drums. People were staring at my neck, I could tell, but I didn't mind. I belonged to Tyler, now everyone knows.

He winked at me a few times, making me go off rhythm a little, but never enough to throw me off completely.

After the encore, I went for the bus, looking for Tyler on my way. I couldn't find him, which was odd, but I just made my way to it and back to my bunk.

When I opened my curtain, there was a pink gift bag set on my neatly laid sheets.

_"To: My Princess ❤"_

_I couldn't help but smile like an idiot, and I looked down into the bag curiously._

_There was a note, and pink and white fabric._

_"Hey babyboy. Here's a little gift for my princess, I hope you enjoy it as much as I will. Put this on, wait for me on the queen sized bed behind the mirror. I love you, little one._

_~Daddy."_

Bed behind the mirror? I walked over to the waist high mirror at the back of the bus, and low and behold, when I pushed it there was a room behind it.

Not necessarily a room, more just the bed, but there were shelves beside it and a window.

Why haven't we used this before?

I pulled the fabric out, and my eyes widened.

It was scarily close to what I had on in my dream.

White panties with ruffles, strapped to light pink thigh high stockings. I undressed and took a very quick shower, then slipped them on.

I made sure to dry off all the way this time, I know Tyler doesn't like it if I don't.

And I wanted him to be proud of his little one.

I fixed my hair, put on a little eyeliner, and I picked up the gift bag to put it back on my bunk. But.. it was still too heavy to be empty.

I reached in, and i felt something leathery.

When I pulled it out, I almost laughed because of the irony.

"Little one." I was printed in glitter on the front of the black collar. I buckled it around my neck pridefully, and made my way to the bed.

I knew exactly how he wanted me to sit, we talked about this stuff a little this morning, maybe that's how he got the idea of female undergarments.

He wanted me facing away from the mirror towards the covered window, sitting on my heels with my hands placed between my thighs. No touching, that's as the rule, and back straight. I decided to arch my back a little, making my bum more pronounced and available.

Ten long minutes of quiet whimpers and suffering, I heard the bus door open, close, and lock.

I felt the slight breeze of the mirror swinging past me.

"Oh, princess. Perfect." He said quietly.

"I-"

"I didn't give you permission to speak, sweetheart. I knew I'd need this."

I was confused for a moment, until I felt a tie slip around my mouth and tie behind my head.

"Punch the headboard twice as your safeword, okay baby?"

I nodded. It was usually zebra, but that would work as well.

"Look at me."

I scrambled around, facing him properly and making desperate contact with his eyes.

"So desperate.. so beautiful."

He climbed onto the bed in front of me, I wanted so badly to kiss him. But the tie was blocking my lips from his..

He pet my hair gently. He held one hand out. "Facing me," then the other, "Or on your belly?"

I grabbed the first hand immediately, I wanted to see his expressions.

"Good boy. Lie down."

I obeyed.

"You're such a good little one." He smiled proudly, making my belly fill with butterflies.

He pulled out two more ties. He silently grabbed my hand and tied it to one side of the headboard, then did the same to the other.

"Too tight?"

I shook my head.

"Perfect. I don't want to hurt my princess, now do I?"

I nodded.

"Oh, does he want me to punish him? Has he been a bad boy?"

I nodded frantically. I didn't know what I did wrong, but I wanted him to punish me again so badly.

"Well, then bad boys can't climax until his daddy does. Understood?"

I sat regretfully. I didn't expect that, not at all, and now I'm going to actually be punished for something I didn't do.

That backfired.

"I know you like to be spanked, baby. Punishments aren't supposed to be enjoyed." He smiled evilly. I whimpered.

He moved down and kissed my neck around the collar, collarbones, chest, then belly. I hummed at the gentle, comfortable feeling.

I felt a sudden cold breeze down there, and I looked down questioningly to see him slipping my panties down with his teeth.

My hips uncomfortably bucked up towards his warming breath, only to feel the fabric snap back to my skin halfway down my hip.

"Ah ah ah, I didn't tell you you could move, did I?"

I tried to beg, but the tie muffled my pleas.

"Ok ok, I'll pretend like that didn't happen. Don't let it happen again though, okay?"

I nodded again. I whimpered at the warm air, lifting my hips slightly to allow my panties to come off easier. He appreciated that.

He slipped them all the way down along with my socks, placing them gently on one of the shelves.

He looked at me hungrily.

"It's a shame you just put those on to have them removed. You'll have to do a dance for me in them soon." He smirked.

I mumbled something along the line of "Yes, Daddy.", And he seemed to understand.

"Good boy."

I could feel my face burning red with the pent up energy and things I wanted to say.

That, and the vulnerability and embarrassment from me being completely nude and him fully clothed.

I turned my bright red face away, only to have warm fingers turn it back to meet warm eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed, baby. You're unbelievably gorgeous, I wouldn't want you to be any other way." His eyes skimmed my body, he noticably bit his lip.

"Any other way."

He leaned up and removed his shirt, then pulled his jeans down along with his underwear.

"You're so beautiful, sweetheart. I love you."

I wanted so desperately to say it back, but I couldn't.

He pulled a tiny bottle of liquid out of his Jean pocket, and he coated his fingers generously with it.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded.

I felt a sting shoot through my lower back, I could tell this was more than one finger at a time.

"You're doing so good.." he whispered.

I yelped when he unexpectedly added another, I was almost positive he started with three.

He thankfully stayed still for a few minutes, letting me adjust, then he slowly moved his fingers out when I relaxed.

My face twisted in discomfort, but I soon became used to the dull pain.

Then he twisted his fingers, making me let out an inhuman noise and arch my back off the bed.

"There it is." He smiled.

He pulled his hand away, making me settle down a little and catch my breath.

He coated himself with the liquid as well, my eyes stuck on his beautiful body.

I whimpered quietly when he turned to me, my desperate eyes taking in his toned and perfect form.

He crawled above me and gently pushed my legs apart further. He looked me in the eyes as he slowly pushed inside me, the dull ache returning and my eyes rolling back. He smiled and moaned as he bottomed out.

"Oh my god.. so perfect. So good.. I love you" He mumbled as he buried his face into my neck, holding his place until I relaxed.

It's never felt this way before.

He's never let me adjust like this, don't get me wrong it was pleasurable either way, but I'd start to feel it at the end. The way he's treating me now, the way he's treating me like glass, it took it to a whole new level.

I forced my body to relax, desperate for him to move.

"Good?"

I nodded.

He slowly started to pull out, then rammed back in without warning.

It was so amazing, but it hurt so much, it all mixed together in a blurry pained pleasure of wonderful confusion.

He moaned lowly above me, my heart started racing at the beautiful noise, I didn't want him to stop making it.

Mine were muffled, but they were there, and he looked sort of irritated.

He reached down and ripped the tie from around my head, throwing it god knows where.

"Moan for me.. oh god, do it baby" He said between breaths.

I gladly obliged, letting everything out at once.

"I love you, t-too..." I pulled at the restraints as he continued the fast pace he had started immediately, rolling my hips to meet his thrusts.

My hands were going numb as I pulled harder, desperate to touch him, and trying to hold the fire in my stomach back.

He shifted slightly, a spark of unbelievable 'yes' shooting up my spine.

He hit that spot over and over and over, I was moaning in sync with him, his nails beginning to painfully dig into my hips.

He hit too hard at one point, making me lose control and scream as I released all over my belly, untouched.

He stopped thrusting.

"You disobeyed me, Josh." He said quietly, but angrily. "Your punishment was clear, and you disobeyed me." He sounded extremely disappointed, making my stomach drop.

Before I could apologize, he slammed back in without remorse, hitting that spot rather quickly.

"Sir-"

"Hush, boy." He snapped.

"Sir!-" I climaxed again, way too soon, oversensitivity starting to set in. It felt so good that it hurt, a lot.

Tears poured down my face and I frantically pulled at the restraints, feeling burns quickly form.

"Tyler!" I screamed and thrashed, my body spasming, clenching and releasing, painfully good.

"Z-Zebra! Zebra!" He immediately stopped and pulled away, ignoring his own needs, and rolled off. He untied my hands, cradling me with a worried look on my face.

I've never used the safeword, even when I should have, so I knew this probably terrified him.

"J-josh? Josh are you okay?"

I was hyperventilating, my body still clenching and releasing, tremors overtaking it and my eyes screwed shut.

I didn't know overstimulation could do this to someone.

My breathing evened out enough to speak.

"I-Im ok. I'm ok." I took a deep breath.

"Did I hurt you?" His voice cracked.

"No, no, it was just intense. I've never climaxed twice that close together before."

"Oh god, I thought I hurt you.."

"No, sir." I said comfortingly. "I'm okay."

"Good. Good boy..." He sighed and caressed my cheek.

I realized he was still hard, it probably hurt by now.

"Let me handle it." I sat up and got between his legs.

"What, princess?"

"Let me take care of you, daddy."

"Oh. Okay, baby."

I nodded and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his thigh before settling.

He tangled his fingers in my hair and tugged lightly, which I loved, and I began to take his length in my mouth.

I slowly eased down until I had taken all of him in, I was born without a reflex, so this was no problem for me.

It didn't take long before he bucked up, moaning loudly as I teased a little and then deep throated him again.

His breaths quickened, he pulled at my hair harder, and he thrusted several times into my mouth while he called me princess.

He let go, I swallowed him as he did so, making the afterglow much more severe.

He laid back panting, spasming slightly, and I crawled beside him and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"I love you, Ty."

"I love you too, Josh."

He pulled me in and snuggled me close, sleep soon came through and took us off to dreamland.

I was so looking forward to this as my future. The overstimulation, the afterglow, the pain that would come later, all didn't matter to me.

Tyler was my Daddy, I was his little one.

We were so happy.

This was our little secret though, we were still just Tyler and Josh to our audience.

Smol beans.

Bes Frens, two guys in a band.

There were the Joshler shippers, yes, who made kinky edits and stories about us living their fantasies.

They all talked about what we probably did behind closed doors,

But my my.

They have _no_ idea.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Epilogue

"Hey, baby." Tyler smiled and kissed Josh's forehead after setting the bag he was carrying down on the floor when he arrived home. He loved their new living arrangement, it's only been a few weeks, but he's never been more comfortable and happy.

He'd do the shopping and bill paying, Josh would clean the house and cook. (He was by far one of the best chefs Tyler has ever had cook for him.) Josh always wore lacy undergarments and long socks around the house, whether he was flirting with Tyler, cooking dinner, or scrubbing the toilet. Not that Tyler had any complaints or anything. He'd wear his typical backwards hat, muscle shirt and jeans when people came over or they left the house, of course.

Though, he had a little secret. A _dirty_ little secret. He'd wear his panties and socks underneath, exposing tiny pieces of pink or lace to tease Tyler when no one was looking. It'd cause him a rougher night than it would have been if he had behaved, but he's always okay with that.

"Hi." Josh giggled.

"What?" Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"What what?"

"What's the giggle about? What have you been up to? What's on your chin?"

"N-nothing!" Josh stiffened and wiped his mouth, then couldn't help it when his eyes shot over to the kitchen doorway.

"What did you do to the kitchen?" Tyler slowly turned towards it.

"Nothing, daddy! Um.. do you want to watch some TV?"

"Well I guess we'll have to see if it's nothing then, won't we?" He walked into the kitchen and switched the light on.

"Joshua William Dun!" Tyler's eyes widened at the condition of the room.

There was chocolate syrup spilled all over the counter. There was melted ice cream on the floor and chocolate chips scattered on every surface.

"Y-yes sir?" He peaked around the door frame, eyes shamefully kept on the floor.

"Care to explain?" He crossed his arms.

"Um.. I just really wanted a treat." Josh shrugged.

"Why the mess? You know you're supposed to ask daddy for treats. You know you're supposed to wait for me to get you a healthy amount. You're likely to make yourself sick." He sighed and shook his head. "How much did you eat?"

Josh mumbled.

"Speak up."

"Half of the t-tub."

"Josh! That was a _full_ gallon tub!"

"I'm sorry.." Tyler groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why the mess?"

"I heard your car pull up and I got scared."

"Hm. Maybe I just won't give you what I bought for you."

Josh's eyes lit up. "What'd you get me??"

"A new princess outfit. But I don't know if you deserve it now." He looked at the mess.

"I-I'll clean it up."

"Good boy. I'll shower while you do that, okay?" He lightly ran his thumb over Josh's jawline, making Josh smile and lean into the touch.

"Okay daddy."

________

As Tyler came out of the bathroom, still wet from his shower and a towel drooped dangerously low on his hips, he was met with a jaw dropping sight.

Josh was standing there, waiting and smiling, wearing the new outfit Tyler had bought. Tyler didn't even care that Josh got into the bag without permission because he looked so beautiful.

Josh had on his very first corset, black and matte, with silver linings and black lace elegantly stitched across his chest. He had on the matching black panties, also matte lace, but.. also see through. Tyler's eyes stopped on them, seeing Josh through them, feeling the towel grow a little tighter.

"Like what you see, daddy?" Josh walked to him and ran a finger down his wet chest, smirking mischievously.

"Oh, baby boy.." Josh yelped when Tyler's hand grabbed his throat and shoved him against the door frame. "You know I do."

He leaned in and gently kissed Josh's lips for a brief moment, completely contradicting his last actions and confusing Josh.

"Did you clean your mess?"

Josh desperately nodded.

"Good boy." Tyler smirked and dropped his towel.

Josh whimpered when Tyler moved his hand to his shoulder, his lips kissed and lingered on his neck, his warm breath giving Josh shivers when it ghosted the sensitive skin on his collarbones. He leaned into the sensation, his stomach tingling at the new feeling. He and Tyler have never done this; gentle, slow. It's always rough and quiet quick, which Josh loves, but he kind of loved this, too.

Tyler took a step forward, his damp chest touching the fabric of Josh's corset, and his other hand coming up to cup the available side on Josh's neck.

He softly ground his bare hips against Josh's, making him whimper louder.

Josh hesitantly brought his hands up to Tyler's back, resting them on the droplets of water, as his eyes fluttered and he leaned up into Tyler's lips.

Josh blushed profusely when Tyler continued to roll his hips against his own, whispering sweet things against his neck and sucking on small sections of skin in between words.

After a few minutes, Tyler ground his hips into Josh's roughly, making Josh whine and scratch down Tyler's back.

Tyler pulled back, smiling as be admired his markings, and looked Josh in the eyes as he unzipped the side of the corset.

He slipped it off, not wasting time before he left a hickey right over Josh's heart. Then he connected his lips with Joshs nipple, sucking as gently as he possibly could while he circled his thumb over the other. Josh squirmed under Tyler's touches, his face red and his panties unbelievably tight.

Tyler kissed down his stomach, then kissed the waistband of his panties before he slipped them off.

He stood and kissed Josh harshly on his lips, his tongue dominating Josh's immediately as he tasted a hint of chocolate behind the delectable taste Josh. When he ground his hips against Josh's this time, they both moaned into the kiss at the closer feeling.

Tyler pulled back and reached down to grab Josh's bum.

"Jump." He barely had enough time to get the word out before Josh complied.

"Wait, we need-"

"No, daddy. I already prepped myself." Josh breathed when he wrapped his legs around Tyler's hips.

Tyler nodded, positioning himself. He slowly pushed in, his eyes rolling back at the sudden rush of heat. He got about halfway before thrusting all the way in, earning a beautiful noise from Josh.

He pulled out and thrusted back in painfully hard, but that's how Josh liked it.

Josh took Tyler's hands off of his bum and intertwined their fingers, Tyler holding their hands against the wall as he thrusted himself into Josh.

"Yes, daddy, oh my god." Josh moaned as he began to roll hiz hips to meet Tyler's thrusts.

"You're so beautiful, baby. So beautiful.."

Josh screamed out when Tyler thrusted at a different angle, hitting him in the perfect spot.

"Yes! Right there!"

Tyler took one of his hands away from Josh's grip and grabbed Joshs erection, harshly stroking it in sync with his thrusts.

"I-I.."

"Do it, princess.. for me."

Josh squeezed Tyler's hand and clenched his eyes shut, his mouth making an 'o' shape when he let out a high pitched moan.

He made a mess all over Tylers stomach, Tyler releasing inside of Josh when his muscles tightened around him.

Josh let his legs drop, his knees shaking when he stood, and his whole body tingling.

Tyler's breath was heavy, he supported Josh's weight as he got himself back together.

"I think you need another shower." Josh giggled.

"Join me?"

"I'd love to."

 

Later that night, they snuggled in bed and intertwined fingers. They stayed up late whispering silly things to eachother.

"I love you." Tyler smiled.

"I love you more."

"Impossible!" He argued. Josh just smiled and retorted.

"Very possible, because it's true!" They always had this argument, they weren't sure if either of them were gonna win anytime soon.

_______

They always hid the secret side of their relationship. It's understandable, not many people get it, and it's no one's business what they do behind closed doors anyway.

But they always had that damn argument every single day.

They argued about it that night.

They argued about it when they went public with their relationship.

They argued about it during the dinner Tyler proposed at.

They argued about it on their wedding day.

They argued about it above the noise of their two little heathens running around the living room.

They argued about it when they sent their kids off to collage.

 

They argued about it hand in hand sixty years later as they watched over the sunset from a swinging bench at a park.


End file.
